Last Kiss
by Koryuusei
Summary: Di malam itu, aku ingat akan ciuman terakhir sang musang dari dunia lain, yang kuharap bukanlah ciuman terakhir, karena aku merindukannya. Bahkan, itu terasa seperti terjadi kemarin, padahal itu sudah sebulan. / Untuk Infantrum Challenge F. Scott Fitzgerald's Way of love


**Ryan : Yo, minna! Ryan wa koko dezu. Akhirnya aku berhasil menyelesaikan sebuah challange dari Karindromeda di Infantrum.**

**Cirno : Ya, sesuatu banget. Dan diingat-ingat, sudah lama Ryan-san tidak menulis fanfic.**

**Ryan : Yup, itu benar sekali. Nah, kau tahu kan kau harus apa?**

**Cirno : YA! Hak cipta Touhou dimiliki ZUN, sementara Naruto dimiliki oleh Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ryan : Pokoknya, selamat membaca!**

* * *

Malam itu, di Scarlet Devil Mansion, tepatnya di atap, terlihat seorang vampire berambut ungu dan berbaju pink sedang merenung. Ia memandang bulan dengan tatapan yang sangat sedih. Ia terus melamun hingga seorang vampire berambut merah dengan 16 kristal menghiasi saayapnya datang dari belakangnya.

"Halo, Remi-nee," kata vampire berambut pirang, "sedang apa?"

"Tidak ngapa-ngapain, Flandre," kata Remilia, "aku hanya menatap bulan purnama saja."

"Eh, masih memikirkan Itachi-nii?" tanya Flandre.

"Tidak hanya itu saja, aku sangat merindukannya," jawab Remilia dengan lemas.

"Ya, Nee-chan," kata Flandre, "waktu berlalu begitu cepat."

"Bahkan aku masih ingat ketika dia datang ke Gensokyo."

#Meh, Flashback

Waktu itu, sekitar jam 8 pagi, Remilia sedang duduk di atas atap, dibawah perlindungan payung, karena dia lemah akan sinar matahari. Dia sedang minum teh, teh Royal Tea rasa stroberi, dengan ekstra darah dengan golongan O, yang sangat manis bahkan tanpa memakai gula sekalipun.

"Sakuya," teriak Remilia, dan dengan cepat, seeorang Maid berambut putih dengan headband-nya muncul di hadapannya.

"Iya, ada apa, Remilia-sama?" tanya Sakuya.

"Apa obat pesananku dari Eirin sudah tiba?" tanya Remilia.

"Sudah tiba," kata Sakuya, sambil merogoh sakunya, "ini dia." Lalu Sakuya memberikan obat dengan label tengkorak itu, lalu Remilia meminumnya.

"Bleh, rasanya aneh," kata Remilia sambil meludah.

"Bukannya rasanya begitu?" tanya Sakuya, "dan itu obat apa, ya? Kenapa nona terlihat begitu antusias?"

"Ini adalah obat yang bisa memberi ketahanan terhadap sinar matahari, jadi aku tertarik dan membelinya," kata Remilia, "jadi, aku mau keluar sebentar, ya. Jaga rumah."

"Baik, Remilia-sama." Kemudian Remilia pergi, meninggalkan Scarlet Devil Mansion.

* * *

Remilia pun tiba di Forest of Magic, dimana berbagai macam jamur hidup. Ia begitu fokus dengan melihat berbagai jamur-jamur aneh yang bertebaran di sana, mulai dari jamur yang tidak memiliki efek sama sekali sampai bikin orang yang memakannya menjadi berkepribadian terbalik. Di saat Remilia sedang memperhatikan sebuah jamur merah dengan corak muka Ma**o di atasnya, ia mendengar suatu suara yang aneh.

"Aduh, sempit sekali, Rin-chan, ze," kata seorang wanita yang wujudnya tidak terlihat.

"Tunggu, biar aku geser," kata seorang pria yang wujudnya juga tidak terlihat.

"Tidak... tidak... ahh... ahhhh..."

_Waduh, jangan-jangan, nih, _batin Remilia, yang kemudian memanjat pohon yang di dekatnya, untuk memastikan keadaan. Di saat Remilia sudah berada di atas pohon, dia melihat...

Marisa, penyihir berambut pirang itu sedang dipasangkan cincin oleh Rinnosuke, sang pria setengah youkai berambut putih. Kaget karena kebenaran tidak sesuai dengan pikirannya, dia langsung terjatuh dari pohon, mematahkan ranting pohon itu dan membuat suara yang sangat berisik. Marisa dan Rinnosuke pun terkaget, mendengar suara berisik yang dibuat Remilia.

"Oh, well, well, jika ini sang Vampire yang tersesat di siang hari, Remilia Scarlet," kata Marisa.

"Aduh, aduh," kata Remilia.

"Ada apa, ze? Iri melihat kami?" tanya Marisa.

"Ti... tidak," protes Remilia.

"Ayo... ngaku."

"Ti, tidak."

"Ayo, ngaku..."

"TIDAK!"

"Sudahlah, Marisa-chan, kasihan Remilia-san," kata Rinnosuke, "daripada mengganggu dia, gimana kalau kita pergi ke tokoku?"

"Baiklah, Rin-chan," kata Marisa, "bye, kelelawar kesepian."

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 5 sore, dan Remilia pun sudah kembali ke SDM, berdiri di atas atap, menatap matahari yang segera tenggelam.

"Dasar penyihir sialan! Aku cemburu, tau!" teriak Remilia ke atas langit. "Mentang-mentang dia cuma satu-satunya pria di Gensokyo!"

Disaat dia sedang kesal-kesalnya, tiba-tiba sebuah lubang hitam muncul di langit. Dari lubang itu mengeluarkan seorang pria bermuka tidak sesuai dengan umurnya (karena dia kerutan XD). Lalu pria itu jatuh tepat di depan Remilia.

_Hah, ada orang terjatuh,_ "Sakuya, bantu aku sebentar!"

* * *

"Beruntung anda memanggilku secepatnya, Remilia," kata Eirin, wanita bulan berambut putih yang ahli dalam pengobatan, "kalau tidak, nyawa pemuda ini bisa terancam bahaya."

"Jadi, apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

"Mungkin kau akan menolaknya, tetapi pemuda ini harus kalian rawat selama 3 hari, karena fisiknya masih belum sembuh total."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengurusnya."

"Apa?" tanya Sakuya. "Apa nona yakin?" tanya Sakuya, dengan anggukan dari Remilia sebagai jawaban.

"Bagus. Ini obatnya. Pastikan dia meminumnya setiap habis makan."

"Baiklah," kemudian Eirin dan Sakuya meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan hanya Remilia dan pria itu di ruangan itu.

Remilia terduduk diam di dekat sang pria. Mukanya mulai memerah. Ia mulai bertingkah aneh.

_Sialan, walau dia manusia, walau mukanya terlihat lebih tua dariku, padahal umurnya jauh lebih muda dariku, tapi kenapa aku yang melihatnya menganggap dia ganteng! Oh, _Kami-sama, _mataku udah katarak!_

Dengan makin menggilanya Remilia, ia memulai mendekatkan mukanya ke muka _Sleeping Oldman _*digeplak*. Ya, sedikit lagi. TINGGAL SATU SENTIMETER LAGI, SAUDARA-SAUDARA, DAN...

"GYAAA!" pria itu berteriak, kaget karena melihat muka Remilia dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, kemudian melompat menjauh, dan menarik sebuah kunai. "Siapa kau? Dan kau apa... AUU!"

"Tu... tunggu, jangan bergerak dulu! Kau masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya," kata Remilia.

"Nona Remilia," kata Sakuya yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu, "ada a... kau sudah bangun?"

"Siapa kalian? Dimana ini?" tanya pria itu.

"Tenang dulu, tuan," kata Sakuya, "letakkan senjatanya. Kami akan menjawab pertanyaan anda."

"Baiklah," kata Itachi sambil meletakkan kunai-nya.

"Baik," kata Remilia, "namaku adalah Remilia Scarlet, pemilik dari Mansion ini, sementara dia pelayanku, Izayoi Sakuya. Saat ini anda ada di Gensokyo." Di saat ia sedang berbicara, tiba-tiba Eirin muncul dari pintu.

"Anda sudah bangun?" tanya Eirin, "ohoho, perkenalkan, aku Yagokoro Eirin, orang yang ahli dalam pengobatan. Nah, sekarang kau duduk di sini, biar aku periksa kau."

Maka, sesuai dengan perintah Eirin, yang tentu saja dengan tidak senang hati, pria itu duduk di atas tempat tidur, sambil diperiksa oleh Eirin. Beberapa lama kemudian, Eirin mulai berkata.

"Nah, nak..."

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."

"Nak Itachi, kulihat kau baik-baik saja, tetapi fisikmu masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Kau harus istirahat selama 3 hari."

"3 hari?" tanya Itachi. "Tapi aku harus secepatnya kembali ke duniaku, untuk mengurus beberapa hal."

"Kau mau sembuh secepatnya?" tanya Eirin, kemudian merogoh isi tasnya, mengeluarkan jarum suntik yang sangat besar. "Baiklah, perlihatkan bokongmu, Itachi. Biar aku suntik."

Kaget melihat jarum suntik yang sama besar untuk jarum suntik gajah, muka Itachi langsung menghitam. Dengan nada takut yang OOC, Itachi pun berkata, "B-baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan istirahat 3 hari."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, permisi dulu, ya. Aku mau kembali ke Eientei, aku harus mengurus 'kelinci' ku," kata Eirin sambil memperlihatkan senyum jahatnya, dan menghilang dari ruangan itu.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya semua penghuni di panggil ke ruang makan. Yang berada di paling ujung meja tentu saja Remilia, di sebelahnya ada Itachi, di sebelahnya ada Patchouli, sang kutu buku berambut ungu dan berpakaian piyama serba violet, dan di sebelahnya lagi adalah Flandre, adik dari Remilia. Sakuya pun datang dengan membawa makanan, berupa steak sapi yang dimasak setengah matang, masih ada sedikit darahnya, kecuali piring untuk Itachi, yang tentu saja tanpa darah, karena makanan yang disediakan sebenarnya menu khusus Vampire, yang anehnya tetap Patchouli makan, karena dia hanya youkai biasa. Ia pun membawa makanan itu, untuk di makan di dalam perpustakaan besar yang terletak di ujung Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Melihat Itachi yang hanya memainkan makanannya, Remilia langsung bertanya, "kenapa? Tidak enak?"

"Enak, sih, hanya aku masih pusing."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku merindukan adikku di dunia sana."

"Kau punya adik juga? Ceritakan kepadaku."

"Tidak perlu. Aku malas menceritakannya."

"Apa dia orang berkepala pantat ayam yang sangat populer di kalangan para wanita, tapi sayangnya dia penghianat desa yang berwajah gay, sehingga kau tidak bisa menceritakannya pada kami?"

Mendengar perkataan Remilia (yang sayangnya 100% benar), Itachi pun mulai berkata "ti-tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak ingin menceritakannya." Ia diam sebentar, lalu memakan suapan terakhirnya, lalu berdiri. "Aku mau keluar dulu, mencari udara segar. Terima kasih untuk makanannya."

"Tu-tunggu," kata Remilia menahan Itachi, tapi ia sudah pergi dari ruang makan. "Dia lupa minum obatnya. "

"Jadi, nee-chan ingin menahannya karena ingin memberinya obat saja, bukannya ingin terus bersama dia?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari adiknya itu, muka Remilia langsung _blushing_, dan ia pun menjawab, "bu-bukan begitu. Dia hanya lupa obatnya, itu saja yang ingin aku beri tahu."

"Baiklah," kata Flandre sambil menutup senyum jahatnya, "semoga berhasil."

* * *

Jam 5 sore, waktu sudah berlalu begitu cepat. Efek obat masih berlaku, sehingga Remilia masih bisa bergerak di bawah matahari dengan leluasa. Ia terus mencari Itachi, hingga ia menemukan Itachi sedang berdiri di sisi danau, dimana dia telah mengalahkan seorang peri es yang malang.

"Ah, disitu kau rupanya. Kau lupa minum obat," kata Remilia.

"Kau rupanya," kata Itachi, "dunia ini ternyata begitu aneh."

"Kenapa kau bisa menganggapnya begitu?"

"Banyak hal yang aku temui di dunia ini, yang tidak mungkin kutemukan di duniaku. Serangga berbicara, burung yang bisa memasak belut, peri es bodoh, wanita berambut pirang yang selalu berpose seperti Yesus, dan peri hijau aneh pelempar kunai. Mereka semua menyerangku tadi. Untungnya aku punya Sharingan yang bisa membuat mereka diam."

"Hmm, begitu. Nah, waktunya minum obat," kata Remilia sambil memberikan sebotol obat.

"Kenapa kau selalu memperhatikanku? Kita baru bertemu, kan?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena kau... mahluk dari dunia luar?"

"Merepotkan saja," kata Itachi, sambil mengambil botol obat dari Remilia, lalu meminumnya. "Kenapa aku harus meminum obat ini?"

"Kau ingin sembuh, sehingga bisa keluar dari dunia ini, kan? Makanya kau harus meminum obat. Kalau tidak, aku juga bisa kerepotan, tau."

"Hem, padahal kau hanya anak kecil, tapi sudah mengaturku seperti itu."

"Eh, kau bilang apa? Aku ini sudah berumur 500 tahun, tau. Hanya mukaku saja yang terlihat seperti anak berumur 14 tahun."

"Apa, sungguh?"

"Ya, tentu saja... aku...," sebelum Remilia menyelesaikan katanya, ia sudah tidak tersadarkan diri. Ia tertidur, dan jatuh ke atas pangkuan Itachi, yangtentu saja mulai salah tingkah.

What the, _yang benar saja ini, _kata batin Itachi, _masa kau tiba-tiba pingsan_.

Sementara itu, di kejauhan sana, Flandre dan wanita youkai berambut merah dan topi hijau, yang bernama Hong Meiling, mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

"Apa nona yakin dengan perintah nona untuk menembak nona Remilia?" tanya Meiling.

"Tentu saja aku yakin, Meiling. Tenang saja, aku tidak berniat membunuh kakak, hanya ingin membuatnya tertidur saja," jawab Flandre.

"Tapi kenapa anda ingin melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja ingin menjodohkan mereka, Meilingku tersayang," kata Flandre sambil menjitak Meiling.

"Menjodohkan? Maksudmu..."

"Tentu saja, penjaga gerbang lemot. Aku ingin mereka menjadi pasangan serasi. Kakakku itu memang licik, tapi bodoh dalam urusan pria, hanya gara-gara hanya ada 1 pria saja di Gensokyo. Lagipula aku tahu, ia sedang jatuh cinta sama Itachi-nii. Kalau begitu, kan, ada satu tambahan penghuni di SDM, jadi aku bisa bermain bersama dengannya."

_Jadi dia sudah bosan dengan penghuni yang cuma itu-itu saja, ya_, batin Meiling.

"Heheh, pertunjukan sudah mulai, nih," kata Flandre, sambil memegang sekantong Popcorn yang entah dari mana.

Kita kembali lagi ke pasangan malam yang bodoh. Remilia yang tertidur itu mulai bergerak liar. Ia menarik Itachi dari kursi yang mereka duduki, hingga mereka terjatuh ke lantai, dan Remilia mulai memeluknya, seperti orang tidur memeluk guling (atau bantal.) Ia mulai menggosok jidatnya ke dada Itachi, membuat ia makin salah tingkah. Ia mulai memberontak, ingin melepaskan diri, tapi sayang cengkraman Remilia terlalu kuat.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini?Aku tidak bisa lepas dari pelukannya, nih," kata Itachi.

"Hem, Itachi," kata Remilia mengigau, "kau ini memang imut, deh."

_Aduuh, jangan geer, Itachi. Pasti dia hanya berbicara dengan seekor musang (dalam bahasa Jepang,Itachi artinya musang) dan mengelus musang itu, bukan dirimu._

"Aduh, Itachi. Jangan malu-malu, kita lakukan saja, ya," kata Remilia, masih belum sadar.

_Apa? Yang benar saja? Tidak mungkin aku akan melakukannya dengan wanita berumur 500 tahun, apalagi dia vampire yang terlihat seperti anak SMP. Bisa dikira Pedophile sama Sasuke, nih._

"Ah... ah... AHH..."

"HEY, JANGAN BERMIMPI YANG ANEH-ANEH, WOY," teriak marah Itachi, sambil melempar Remilia, "INI FIC RATING T, TAU! BUKAN MA!"

"Aduh," teriak Remilia kesakitan, membuatnya tersadar dari mimpi, "SAKIT, TAU! DASAR MUSANG BERMUKA TUA BODOH!"

"Salah sendiri, udah narik aku seenaknya, memelukku, dan bermimpi aneh, seakan ini Fic dengan rating MA."

"Apa? Aku memelukmu? Tidak mungkin!"

"Kalau kau tidak percaya," kata Itachi sambil menunjuk Flandre dan Meiling dari kejauhan, "tanya saja mereka. Iya, kan?"

"Aduh, kita ketahuan," kata Flandre ketakutan.

"Ooh," kata Remilia, mulai mengeluarkan aura gelapnya. "Awas kau, Flandre! GUNGNIR!" Remilia pun melemparkan sebuah tombak merah besar ke arah Flandre dan Meiling, membuat mereka pingsan, dalam keadaan babak belur. Setelah itu, Remilia mendekati mereka berdua, lalu membawa mereka dengan menyeret mereka, seakan menyeret mayat. "Dasar, mereka itu sangat merepotkan. Ayo, kita kembali ke Mansion."

"Ya, baiklah," kata Itachi.

* * *

Malam itu, Remilia sedang berada di dalam bawah tanah, mengurungkan adiknya yang malang itu ke dalam sebuah penjara bawah tanah.

"Sebagai hukumanmu karena mempermalukanku, aku kurung kau di penjara ini selama 500 tahun!"

"Em... halo, kak, tapi di canon bukannya aku memang sudah dikurung? Ini hukuman tidak ada pengaruhnya, tau!"

"Kau benar! Sejak awal aku memang mengurungmu disini, tapi kenapa di cerita sebelumnya kau bergerak seenaknya, bukannya di dalam penjara?"

"Entahlah. Writer sableng itu memang sulit dimengerti."

"Ya... memang benar."

"Jadi, kak, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Ke-keadaan apa?"

"Halo lagi, kak, ini soal Itachi-nii. Gimana keadaannya?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya soal itu? Dia tidak ada hubungannya, tau!"

"Jelas saja ada hubungannya, kak. Kakak bukannya tidak biasa dengan orang asing, apalagi jika dia manusia, tapi dengan sukarela kakak malah merawatnya. Apalagi soal obat itu, kakak malah mengejarnya sampai di Misty Lake. Kakak itu terlalu perhatian dengannya, tau!"

"Ooh, jadi kau cemburu jika aku lebih memperhatikan musang tua itu dibanding dirimu?"

"Sedikit, sih, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Kakak itu terlalu membangkang. Cobalah kakak akui saja kalau kakak cinta sama Itachi-nii."

"Tapi aku tidak yakin soal ini," kata Remilia, wajahnyan menjadi murung. "Aku memang jatuh cinta sama dia, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Aku takut kalau dia tidak menerima aku."

"Ayolah, kak, sejak kapan kakak jadi penakut? Pasti diterima, koq. Aku jamin."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Hah, lagi-lagi kakak lupa. Halooo... Ini fic humor tidak yakin, tau. Walau humor-nya tidak terlihat jelas, tapi tidak mungkin, kan, kalau berakhir jadi _bad ending_."

"Kau benar! Sekarang aku yakin kalau aku bisa berhasil. Doakan aku, adikku tercinta!" Lalu Remilia berlari, pergi dari ruang bawah tanah itu.

"Semoga beruntung, kak," kata Flandre, diam sebentar, lalu kaget karena ada bayangan seseorang di penjara itu. "HEI, KAK, KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI! AKU TAKUT SAMA BADUT MCDONALD!"

* * *

Remilia pun berdiri di depan kamar tempat Itachi tidur. Tak lama berdiri, ia pun bolak-balik di depan pintu itu layaknya gosokan. Wajahnya yang tadinya semangat 45 langsung berubah lesu begitu berada di depan pun memegang sebuah rubi yang terletak di depan dadanya, dengan perasaan takut.

_Oh, _Kami-sama_, aku masih tidak yakin dengan ini. Aku takut kalau dia tidak menerimaku. Aku..._

"Hey, sedang apa kau disana? Seperti orang cacingan saja," kata Itachi di balik pintu, hanya membukakan sedikit celah, hanya memperlihatkan mata kanannya yang masih belum mengeluarkan Sharingan.

"Eh, Itachi! A-aku..."

"Masuklah. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan," kata Itachi sambil membuka pintunya lebar-lebar, kemudian Remilia memasuki kamar itu.

"J-jadi... ada apa?" tanya Remilia.

"Aku... aku... suka... ka...," kata Itachi yang sayangnya terputus.

"Ka? Kalong maksudmu? Atau kambing?"

"Bu... bukan! Aku... aku... aku...aku..."

Woy, sudah cepat kau katakan, dasar musang reseh! Ngabisin word saja.

"Em... katakan apa, Writer?" tanya Remilia.

"Aku... sebenarnya... suka kamu," kata Itachi, membuat kedua mahluk malam itu _blushing._

"Jadi... kau...," belum sempat Remilia berkata, Itachi sudah mengunci bibir Remilia dengan bibirnya, dan mulailah adegan romantis yang biasanya kita tonton di movie-movie ala Holywood. Mereka pun terus berciuman, hingga mereka pun terjatuh di atas kasur tempat Itachi tidur.

"Aku tidak yakin... jika kita harus melakukannya disini..." kata Remilia ragu-ragu.

"Ya, aku juga tidak yakin, apalagi aku tidak pernah main kartu sebelumnya," kata Itachi, yang membuat Remilia kaget.

"Emm... maaf?"

"Bukannya kalau pasangan serasi itu biasanya main kartu di kamar malam-malam hingga pagi datang?" kata Itachi yang membuat Remilia sweatdrop.

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_GUBRAK_

Terdengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari dalam lemari yang berada di dekat mereka. Penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya, Remilia pun membukanya, dan menemukan bahwa itu bukanlah lemari, melainkan pintu ruangan rahasia, dengan Sakuya, Meiling, Flandre, Cirno, Aya, Yukari, bahkan Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kakashi ada di dalamnya.

"Kakak ini cupu sekali, dapat pasangan yang bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang biasanya para pasangan lakukan," kata Flandre.

"Kalian...," kata Remilia dengan tatapan marah, "sedang apa kalian disini? Bahkan kalian membawa orang-orang dari dunia luar."

"Kakakku, Itachi...," kata Sasuke, "bisa-bisanya kau tidak mengerti hal itu. Kupikir berteman dengan Pain yang merupakan murid Jiraiya bisa membuat pikiran anda sedikit kotor, tapi nyatanya masih seperti ini."

"Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Ahh...," kata Naruto, "padahal sudah susah payah aku menemukan Yukari untuk membawakan kami ke sini, tapi kenyataannya malah menemukanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Huhu," kata Aya, sang tengu berambut hitam, "ini bakal menjadi berita hangat di Gensokyo. Seorang Remilia bisa jatuh cinta dengan manusia, apalagi dengan muka kerutan seperti itu."

"Ini sama menariknya dengan Icha-Icha Paradise," kata Kakashi, "aku penasaran apa Jiraiya bisa mengangkat cerita tentang ini di novelnya."

"Haha," kata peri es berambut biru, "sudah kubilang, aku benar soal ini. Orang bermata merah yang tadi menyerangku memang suka sama Remilia."

"Sangat menarik," kata Yukari, "memang bukan keputusan yang buruk mengirim kau ke sini."

"Kalian semua... JANGAN NGINTIP PRIVASI ORANG!" teriak Remilia dan Itachi serempak.

* * *

Dan 3 hari pun sudah berlalu. Itachi sudah pulih sepenuhnya. Di saat keempat ninja sedang berada di Gensokyo, mereka menginap di _Human Village, _yang letaknya tidak jauh dari SDM. Berita tentang Remilia jatuh cinta sama Itachi pun sudah menyebar di seluruh Gensokyo, membuat mereka jadi topik bulan ini.

Mereka pun sudah siap untuk kembali ke dunia mereka. Bahkan jubah Akatsuki milik Itachi yang tadinya rusak dan kotor sekarang terlihat seperti baru. Remilia sedikit sedih atas kepergian Itachi.

"Jadi... kau beneran akan kembali ke dunia sana?" tanya Remilia.

"Aku harus, Remi-chan. Ini demi semuanya. Aku harus menyelesaikan urusan ini dengan para Akatsuki sebelum perang dunia ninja ke-4 benar-benar terjadi."

"Tapi... apa kau akan kembali ke sini, bersama kami?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi apa salahnya jika aku tinggal di sini bersamamu? Aku janji."

"Tapi aku masih tidak mau berpisah."

"Kalau begitu," lalu Itachi mencium bibir Remilia, membuat dirinya kaget. "Ciuman terakhir ini akan meyakinkanmu, bahwa aku selalu bersamamu, dimanapun aku berada."

"Tapi aku berharap ini bukan ciuman terakhir," kata Remilia.

"Hoy, kita mau kembail ke dunia kita, kagak?" tanya Naruto. "Aku mau menjalankan lagi ceritaku di dunia sana."

"Kamu ini," kata Sakura sambil jitak Naruto, "jangan rusak _happy ending _ini seenaknya, ya." Lalu semua orang yang berada di sana pun tertawa.

"Ya, sudah," kata Itachi, mulai menjauhkan diri dari Remilia, "jaga dirimu baik-baik, Remi-chan."

"Kau juga, Ita-kun," kata Remilia. Lalu para ninja pun mulai menghilang dari hadapan para penghuni SDM

#Flashback end.

"Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, kak," kata Flandre, "sudah sebulan sejak kejadian itu, tapi aku merasa itu seperti baru terjadi kemarin."

"Ya," kata Remilia sambil menatap bulan, "kau benar."

"Hey, kak."

"Ya, ada apa, Flandre?"

"Perasaanku saja, atau salah satu dari kerumunan orang itu adalah Itachi?"

"Mana?"kata Remilia, melihat kerumunan orang yang berada di dekat danau Misty. "Ya, kau benar."

"Hei, Itachi," kata seorang pria berwajah hiu, yang bernama Kisame, "kudengar kau mau mengkhianati kami, hah? Biar aku penggal kepalamu sebelum informasi tentang kami dibocorkan."

"Itu benar," kata seorang pria berambut putih dengan sabitnya, "biar kupenggal kau sehingga bisa kujadikan tumbal untuk Jashin Kami."

"Dan mayatmu bisa kujadikan uang," kata pria dengan tutup muka.

"Jangan lupa ledakannya," kata orang yang penampilannya tidak meyakinkan kalau dia seorang pria.

"Jangan! Lebih baik menjadi koleksiku," kata seorang pria _baby face._

"Tidak, biar kujadikan salah satu dari Pain," kata seorang pria berambut orange dengan tindikan di seluruh wajahnya.

"Tidak secepat itu, tuan-tuan," kata seseorang dari belakang, yang ternyata itu adalah Remilia, dengan Flandre, Sakuya, Meiling, Patchouli, dan seorang Succubus berambut merah bernama Koakuma berada di belakangnya. "Apa kalian tidak tahu, bahwa ini daerah kekuasaanku?"

"Hah, hanya para wanita saja," kata Hidan, "jangan ganggu kami."

"Seharusnya itu jadi kata-kata kami. Jangan sentuh Itachi-nii," kata Flandre.

"Ohya?" kata Kisame. "Atau apa?"

"Atau ini," kata Remilia sambil menggempalkan kepalannya, lalu melayangkannya ke arah Kisame. "Jankenpon!"

Lalu Remilia dan Kisame, dengan tidak elitnya, melakukan suit. Remilia mengeluarkan batu, sementara Kisame mengeluarkan kertas. Dengan cepat, Remilia mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, membentuk gunting.

"TIDAAAAKKKKK!" teriak Kisame yang OOC.

* * *

**Ryan : 3264 kata, rekor baru. Dan akhirnya, fic untuk challenge ini berakhir untuk nistanya. Selesai 3 hari sebelum deadline.**

**Cirno : Padahal sudah diberi waktu 2 bulan lebih, lho. Seharusnya Ryan-san bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, kan?**

**Ryan : Ya, kau benar. T.T Apalagi ini kelewat nista fanfic. Udah ceritanya ngawur, genre humor-nya tidak jelas, pokoknya ancur. Dan lebih banyak orang yang ceritanya lebih bagus. Aku jadi minder, nih.**

**Cirno : Jangan sedih, Ryan-san.**

**Ryan : Ya, kau benar lagi. Pokoknya, review-nya, minna! T.T)/**

Kamus :

Nee-chan : Kakak perempuan  
Nii-chan : Kakak laki-laki.  
Jankenpon : Semacam suit ala Jepang  
Writer : Penulis (biasanya para penulis fanfic lebih suka memakai kata Author, tetapi sekarang aku lebih nyaman dengan Writer.)  
Baby Face : Umur sudah dewasa, tetapi memiliki muka setara dengan anak berumur 8-12 tahun.  
Kami-sama : Tuhan, dewa  
Youkai : Semacam mahluk mitos Jepang yang memiliki kemampuan spiritual.


End file.
